


Black Valley

by dyoptics



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen, Werewolf AU, all of these fics take place in the same universe, others will be serious, slight angst, some will be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoptics/pseuds/dyoptics
Summary: A B.A.P werewolf AU





	

***YOUNGJAE POV***

Lighthouse. Rabbits. A rose bush. Ice skates. 

A rabbit munching on a weed, Youngjae’s other hand peeking out of the corner of the frame. That spring, a colony of rabbits had found their way to where Youngjae frequented during the daytime. He lead a young rabbit to him by holding out a weed he’d plucked from the grass.Watching the stem of the weed slowly disappear into the kit’s mouth coerced Youngjae’s lips into a crooked smile. Over time, the rabbits became used to his presence, and they no longer scurried away when he emerged from the woods. Toward the end of spring, Youngjae’d gone to his spot to relax a little bit, transforming to hopefully free himself a little. The colony recognized him as a predator in his other form and began to run. In the excitement, Youngjae caught that very kit in his mouth and shook it a little too hard. He came home that day upset over his actions, and Yongguk pulled him into his arms all the same.

A rosebush that Himchan decided to plant in the summer. He’d planted it to hopefully bring a little bit of color to the dull cabin the lived in, and in light of Youngjae’s accident the previous month, he’d hoped it bring Youngjae a bit of inspiration for his photography. At first, no one thought it would bloom. Himchan was stubborn though, and with a little bit of love and a lot of work, the first buds appeared at the tail end of summer. Youngjae had taken two pictures of this bush. A before picture, and an after picture. He’d promised Himchan he’d take them.

The lighthouse. A trip that Yongguk took them on during the fall. The photo was slightly blurred, as Youngjae took it in the car while they were passing. Yongguk thought taking the pack to the beach would do them some good. Junhong and Jongup chased each other around, sand getting stuck in their fur and Junhongs lanky limbs tripping over one another. Daehyun enjoyed running into the icy water, only to scamper back out, whimpering when he got too cold. Youngjae rolling around in the sand. Himchan napping under the moonlight. Yongguk keeping guard, as usual. He was always on edge, but watching Junhong trip over himself or Youngjae digging holes furiously in the sand brought a smile to his face.

A pair of ice skates Daehyun found on a run during the winter. The lake close to the cabins froze over several weeks beforehand, and Jongup casually, but frequently mentioned how much he’d enjoy ice skating on that lake.When Daehyun presented them to Jongup, his eyes lit up and a soft smile spread across his face. He’d hugged them tightly to his chest before dashing out the door, immediately putting them to good use.

Youngjae took one last look at the glossy photos across his lap before placing them on the dresser next to his bed. Turning off the lamp next to him, Youngjae rolled over and smiled at the memories he and his pack had created this year before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
